1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trigger device, and more particularly to a trigger device used in a palmtop computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
To expedite distributions, logistics and warehouse businesses and process a large quantity of data in the shortest time, a bar code is the trend for products of our daily life. Not only supermarket, warehouse and distribution businesses use bar codes as a tool for controlling merchandises, but payments for parking tickets, credit cards and other bills also use bar codes as a necessary input tool. Further, a bar code cannot be read and determined visually and totally relies on a palmtop computer such as a scanner for its operation. Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to find a way of enhancing the operability and convenience.
In general, a traditional trigger device of a palmtop computer having a magnetic switch includes a retaining frame, a swing arm, a toggle switch and a resilient member, wherein an end of the swing arm is connected to a middle section of the retaining frame and another end of the swing arm is connected to a magnetic sensor, and an end of the toggle switch is pivotally connected to the top of the retaining frame, and a pressing rod is formed on the toggle switch for pressing the swing arm, and the resilient member is connected separately to the retaining frame and the swing arm, such that when the toggle switch is pressed, the sensor of the swing arm will be controlled to turn on or off the palmtop computer.
However, there are still some drawbacks existed in the practical applications of traditional trigger devices used in palmtop computers. Since a traditional device usually does not come with a touch component, users cannot observe a palmtop computer being turned on and reading data while the toggle switch is moved backward all the way to the end of its traveling path. As a result, users may press the toggle switch repeatedly to read data, or users may press the toggle switch too long that rapidly wastes a great deal of power consumption of the palmtop computer and greatly lowers its operability and convenience. The foregoing shortcomings of the prior art demand immediate attentions and require further improvements.